Long Walk To Forever
by Fresh-New-Hp
Summary: Jess has long since left the A.R.C., trying to forget. Her wedding just a few months away, she never expecting to see him again. Jess will have to decide who to love. sry if summary sucks. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So a random one shot of Becker and Jess just cuz they are so cute! And the hug in episode 6 :D the best! So this might be a bit OOC but … But anyone enjoy! I've had these idea in my head for sometime, I'm just so lazy but I finally finished it! **

Jess sighed, at twenty-one she hadn't expected to be this far in life, especially at this age. The table in front of her was scattered with magazines and planning calendars. There was a party to plan or more formally a wedding, her wedding.

She still had months to think about it and _him._ Alex, her fiancée. Not that he was bad; he was the nicest and sweetest person she had ever met. He really didn't deserve her. But the proposal was a whirlwind. They had only known each other for six months before he asked her to marry him. To her at times it seemed rushed and fast, but she had made a solid decision. When she really got thinking, she would have been happy to be where she was a year and a half ago – at the A.R.C. Battling, things that came out of most people's imagination.

Looking to her left she saw a picture of the whole crew, even the disgruntled Lester, whom they had to pull into the picture. She smiled remembering that day. She still kept contact with the, sometime, occasionally, but always briefly. Except for _him._ She looked back at the picture, she was standing right next to him. He was leaning against the rail, arms crossed. The look on his face told her he was about to make a snarky comment.

Now she regretted leaving- she pulled a 'Jenny Lewis'. She read the files, she knew what happed. Like Jenny, at that time, she just couldn't handle it anymore. It started with the girl, and each time something like happened, though seldom, affected her. The creatures that had come out of the anomaly were growing in size. With out him there military crew had been close to useless. Then she had left like Jenny. The others had tried to convince her not to on more then one count. But when you witness death like that, it really never leaves you.

They all had agreed that they would set up dates so they could meet at the pub every once in a while. They all continued to try to bring her back. And Becker. Becker wouldn't even look at her, not until she just couldn't handle it and confronted him.

_-Flashback-_

_It was already closing in on 10:00 in the night, and they have all managed to see each other at a pub just a few blocks from the ARC. Becker, as usual was looking sullen, avoiding her gaze. He hadn't spoken a word to her all night._

_They had ordered another round of drinks when Becker had left to go to the restroom. Jess rounded on Abby and Connor. "Alright you two, what's with Becker." she gestured to his retreating back. _

"_Nothing, why?" Connor asked taking a drink from his beer._

"_Why?" her eyes widened. "He hasn't talked to me all night, or looked at me"_

_Abby and Connor looked at each other, giving a look. "What, has something happened?" Jess inched forward. Abby smiled and turned to Jess. She was smirking now. _

"_Jess, he misses you." _

"_What?" Jess choked back a little. _

"_Becker fancies you. He really misses you." Jess could only blush and say 'Oh'_

_Connor was smiling. "The other day I had to take the seat to the ADD, were still looking for replacements, by the way." He looked hopeful, while Jess just raised a eyebrow. He continued. "Anyway he was out on the field when he says, 'Jess I need the coordinates'. Had to set him straight did I? Tell him it's me Connor." He chuckled. "Then at the end he did it again. Told you that he locked the anomaly and all the creatures went back through. Poor bloke didn't even bother to correct him that time." _

_Jess was pink on the cheeks and biting her lip. She turned to see Becker coming toward them. She quickly got up and walked toward him, grabbing his wrist and pulled him toward the bathroom hall. Becker was caught of guard and followed. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Jess snapped, leaning against the wall._

"_Excuse me?" Becker said mirroring her._

"_Don't think I don't know what this is about."_

"_Jess, I don't what your talking about. But we better get back before Connor and Abby wonder where we are." He stressed, not meeting her eyes. _

"_They know where we are Becker-" she got cut off as a man can to use the loo. "Don't play dumb with me. Why… why haven't you talked to me, let alone look at me." She had moved forward closing in on him, as he just leaned his head back closing his eyes. _

"_Is it something I did? Is this because I left the A.R.C? What the hell is wrong with you?" with every question she stepped closer to him. _

_They had somehow gotten so close that they could feel each others body heat. She stared up at him, and at that moment she saw _him, _what he was feeling the guilt of losing one, and having another one gone, then he so suddenly leaned down and kissed her. _

_She stiffened just for a second before returning the kiss; her arms went behind his neck, as his pulled her closer. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead to hers. _

"_That's why." he whispered and pulled her in for another kiss. _

_The rest of the night they spent it like they should have, whispering and laughing like a lovesick couple. _

_The rest of the week she spent it thinking about him. They managed to talk on the phone; buy between the anomaly's time was cut short. The days till Friday, stretched out. When Friday finally arrived, she practically ran to the pub eager to see Becker. _

_She scanned the place to see Abby and Conner at the bar, a beer already set before them. Becker must not have arrived yet. She made her way toward them; "Suppose you two couldn't wait for the rest of use to arrive?" she smirked moving to remove her jacket. She stopped. They hadn't said a word. She finally looked at them. They weren't smiling, they were just there._

"_What's wrong?" she voice alarmed. "Where's Becker. Is he here yet?" she scanned the room, rocking on her feet. _

"_Oh Jess…. didn't he tell you?" Abby had turned to look at her, getting out of her seat. _

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Jess, Jess," she repeated, "I am so sorry?" She turned and gave her a hug, holding on tight. Jess pushed her away. _

"_What are you talking about, where's Becker." She said angrily. Abby's eyes fell to her shoes. Connor was still motionless. _

"_What happened, you're scaring me. Conner?" Jess's voice got low and quite. Conner looked and his beer. He took the last gulp and set it down, hard. _

"_God Jess, how am I supposed to tell you this? Becker left, didn't he now." Connor took a deep breath his hands went to his head. "Becker been sent beck to __Sandhurst, to train some soldiers for a year or two."_

_Jess's head was spinning as she shook it violently. "No, no, no, no, no." She felt hot tears threatening to spill. _

"_I'm so sorry Jess." Abby pulled her into another hug. "He didn't tell us either. Not until we saw him packing his things from the A.R.C., that he told us." _

"_No, this is not happening, no." Jess pushed Abby again. How could Becker do that to everyone? Especially her, after everything that happened last weekend._

_Then she ran, leaving Abby and Conner calling after her. She just had to get away, from everything. The tears wouldn't stop for weeks. That was the last she had heard from him. _

_-End of Flashback- _

Jess sighed. She noticed that the closer to the wedding the more she though about the old team. It was hard to let go of something that had such a big impact in her life.

She was pulled out of her trance, when the doorbell rang. She blinked, refocusing her vision. She noticed her position. One hand was holding a magazine, the other one was resting under her chin. She was staring at the TV. The door bell rang again and someone knocked.

"I'm coming!" she called. She got up, placing the magazine under her arm. She padded across the wooden floor toward the door.

She opened the door, looking sideways to check her appearance before turning back. Her eyes widened and she dropped the magazine.

"Becker?"

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out, You left me in the dark, No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, In the shadow of your heart_**-****Florence + the Machine **

**OMG suspense! I'll try to post the next chapter by next week. Please review, criticism is enjoyed if polite. They are so cute aren't they? Can't wait to see Series 5, they better get together! ****J**

**So after this I will create a new story with Jess and Becker, using the movie _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_. If you haven't seen the movie, you should, its fantastic! If you have then you will know that the company is called Lacuna. But for the story it will be called the A.R.C (pronounced A, R, C). I am having trouble finding what the A.R.C should stand for. I understand in the show its Anomaly Research Center. But for the story the A can't stand for anomaly, because there will be do dinos or anomaly's. So I need a new name. I know the R and C will stand for Research Center (I'll keep it the same.), but I'm not sure what to put for A. SO I need ides and I would greatly appreciate if any one had an idea. Thank you! so for the previous misunderstandings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry for a misunderstanding, what I meant to say about the Eternal Sunshine is ****If you have then you will know that the company is called Lacuna. But for the story it will be called the A.R.C (pronounced A, R, C). I am having trouble finding what the A.R.C should stand for. I understand in the show its Anomaly Research Center. But for the story the A can't stand for anomaly, because there will be do dinos or anomaly's. So I need a new name. I know the R and C will stand for Research Center (I'll keep it the same.), but I'm not sure what to put for A. SO I need ideas… okay okay on with the story (sry for any grammar or mistakes, im horrible at rereading and editing) **

_Previously: __"I'm coming!" she called. She got up, placing the magazine under her arm. She padded across the wooden floor toward the door._

_She opened the door, looking sideways to check her appearance before turning back. Her eyes widened and she dropped the magazine._

_"Becker?" (A.N: Jess has dyed her hair blonde, trying to start a new life and everything, sry if rndm…) _

"Jessica Parker." The man said it, making it sound like a question. Jess could only stand there looking at the man who abandoned her. He still had his uniform on, all rumpled, and his boots were dusty.

He bent to pick up her fallen magazine. "I almost didn't recognize you with your, umm, hair." He said it with caution, "I suppose a congratulations is in order." She continued to glare at him. The shock was still there.

Becker cleared his throat, "Listen, Jessica, I'm-" He was cut off by an outburst from Jess, "Don't finish that. Don't you dare say you're sorry. What the _hell _are you doing here?" Becker was silent.

"Please leave. Now." Her eyes wouldn't meet his. "Just go, please." She went to shut the door, but Becker put his foot out to stop the door and side stepped into her apartment. "Jess please listen to me." He set the magazine down on the kitchen counter.

Jess was furious. How dare he come back here after everything. Then barges into her apartment! She whipped her head around before picking up the magazine that Becker had put on her kitchen counter.

"Jess what are-" he ducked as the magazine went soaring above his head. Becker looked back up. "What was that for?"

She picked up another magazine, "You-" she threw it at him. "-complete-" She went over to the table to pick up another magazine, "-_arse-" _she threw is with force and it hit his chest, "-Hilary Becker!" She completely lost it throwing the remainder of the magazines at him.

She looked around for anything else to throw. She then decided to throw the two pillows that were on her couch. Becker caught the first. "Are up that upset that you retorted to throwing pillows at me Jessica?" he laughed.

"What?" she looked around for anything else to possibly throw. "Jessica you're not going to throw anything else. Okay?" He put his hands up in surrender and took a step toward her, but stopped short as she shot him a look. Her eyed narrowed and her mouth was in a thin line.

Then she slowly walked toward him. "Becker?" she whispered it as if she was only just realized that it was him. She raised her right hand… *SLAP*

Becker's hand went to his reddening cheek. Jess_ could_ slap. Jess raised her hand to slap him again but Becker was quicker grabbing her wrist and holding it up. Jess struggled for a moment before taking her other hand a forming a fist. Then she started hitting Becker's chest. "Let me go! Let go of me!" Becker sighed and grabbed her other hand, then he pulled her to his chest.

"Listen to me Jessica," his voice was so soft yet held so much power, "I should have told you, but believe me when I say I had no choice. They wanted me as soon as possible. I thought is would be easier for everybody if I just left quietly." Becker paused.

"I barley got off the plane a hour ago and I came straight to see you, as you may have noticed. And I was stupid enough to believe that you would be the same person as I left you. And I can see that you aren't." Jess felt Becker rest his head on her hair. Her _blonde _hair. At the time she dyed it, it just felt like the right thing to do. She just wanted to turn over a new leaf. Now she was here, with the man she never thought she would ever see again. She could feel the tears threatening to spill.

Becker had let go of her hands, and her arms had fallen to her sides. He was rocking them. He took a breath, "Jessica, I love you." Jess broke, bursting into tears. Becker put his arms around her waist, giving her a tight hug. "Jess, I love you, and I have ever since we meet. Do you remember that?" He held her tight. He heard her hiccup. "I thought about you the whole time I was away. I just thought it would have been less painful. But I see now, that I'm wrong. Please Jess, I need to know…." He broke off.

Becker held her for a few moments before Jess spoke into his chest, "I'm getting married Becker." She gently pushed him away, "In the summer." She stood quietly. She crossed her arms suddenly feeling very naked. As if Becker knew her ever thought her deepest desire. Becker didn't say anything. They just stood there for what seemed like hours, till Becker finally spoke.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jess chuckled as she wiped of the dry tears that streaked her face. Of course Becker would avoid the situation. "A walk?" she asked composing herself. "Just to the park."

"I'm sort of busy if you've noticed." Turning her head to view the magazines that were strewn across the floor. "Please Jess. Just this one time." His eyes found her, and she saw everything. All the guilt, he was completely torn. Broken on the inside.

Jess swallowed, "Fine." It came out cold and distant in her ears, "Before I change my mind Becker." She said more softly. With that she turned on her heel and headed toward the front door grabbing her jacket and some flats. Becker followed her out the door.

_*__If you could only see the beast you've made of me__, __I __held __it in but now it seems you've set it running free__, __Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart__, __Drag my __teeth __across your chest to taste your beating heart- __**Florence + The Machine.**_

**Okay and that is the end of chapter two. Chapter three might take a while longer but I will have it posted! I hope you enjoyed it! Review tell me what you think, after this story is complete I will start the Eternal Sunshine story. If anything sounds confusing plz tell me so I can try to fix it! Thanks till next time! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sry if this chapter came out a bit late, but this week was a bit hectic with all the tests I had. Once again if any of you have any idea about my A.R.C. renaming for my new story, eternal sunshine, plz review and tell me your ideas! On with the story! **

Jess and Becker walked in silence on there way to the park. "Why did you come back Becker?" Jess spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"I already told you. I just had to find out." He placed his hands in his pocket.

"Then how did you expect me to respond?" Jess snapped.

"I don't know." He replied solemnly.

"Did you expect a welcome back party?" she continued, ignoring him.

"I don't know."

"Did you expect me to run it to your arms? Did you expect everything to return to normal?" she rattled angrily, close to tears.

"I don't know Jessica." Becker burst out, "I don't know. I've never done any anything like this before."

"Then I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you Becker." Jess retorted. She felt her hands form fists in her jacket pocket.

"You could never disappoint me Jessica." Becker mumbled. They continued to walk in silence, entering the park. Jess stopped short in front of a large orchid tree.

"Do you understand what happens next, Becker?" Jess pursed her lips, looking up at him, "We shake hands and part as friends or…" Jess choked back the last part of the sentence. What was she supposed to say? '_We part as enemies… as lovers.' _Everything was wrong.

Becker glanced at the women he had grown to love so strongly. The women he will always love. "If we part Jessica, will you understand that I love you and always will?" Jess started crying silently.

"You have no right- this is possibly the worst moment in the world to tell me you love me. If I still loved you, you would have known by now." Jess looked up to meet Becker's gaze. She hadn't noticed how close they were. Becker bent down and kissed her. Jess broke away, too quickly in her opinion. Her eyes were still shut.

"You shouldn't have done that. Did you expect passionate love?" Becker sighed stepping away. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Jess could we please sit down and talk about this." He motioned to the tree.

"No. I have to back. I should have never of come out her with you." She turned to leave, but Becker grabbed her wrist before she could go any farther. Jess allowed him to lead her to the near by tree.

He sat down leaning against the truck. "Sit down. Please." Becker motioned to a patch of grass next to him. Jess huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. She looked around her shoulder for something. She plopped her self down, crossed her legs, and huffed again.

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Do you love him?" Becker spoke through his teeth.

Jess froze. "Pardon?"

"Do you love him?" Becker's voice was in a monotone.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't would I." Jess said hotly.

"Okay then. What's so great about this, Alex Kingsleigh?"

Jess snapped her head around and stared wide eye at Becker. "But how did you know his name? I never told you." Jess was shocked. Becker just shrugged and crossed his arms, his eyebrow cocked up.

Jess blew her bangs out of her face once again. She didn't have time for Becker to be acting up right now. "There are many, many, _many _good things about Alex," She turned to glare at him, "And there are many bad things about him also. But it ain't any of your business, I love him. I don't have to argue his merits with you anyway." Jess pushed her self of the ground. This time with right idea to walk more quickly off the grass.

Becker leapt up, snatched Jess around the waist, spun her around and kissed her again. He kissed with passion, with the one idea to never let her go. He broke apart, Jess still in his arms. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Where will you go Becker?" She asked.

"Home, hopefully. God knows I have plenty of shit to pick up there," he sighed, "Then I can try to haggle Lester into giving me back my job."

"You'll have a lot of explaining to do. Especially Conner and Abby, you left them worried." _I was too. _Jess bit her lip. Her emotions where way to ahead of her.

"Shit, I haven't though of that, have I?"

"Good luck." She laughed. Becker held her tighter. God how he missed her. Missed her laugh, missed her smile.

"Marry me Jess."

Jess froze. He had said it so quickly, she almost didn't hear him. Those were the two words that Jess had only ever dreamed would come out of his mouth. And there they were, reserved for her.

She broke away from there embrace. Jess rested a hand on Becker's cheek. She was going to regret this for the rest of her life, she knew she was. She felt a tear streak down her face. She was crying well over her limit today.

Jess drew a shaky breath and shut her eyes. "No. I am so sorry Becker." Jess was sobbing her shoulders were shaking.

Becker just smiled, staring at her hard for a moment. He stood up and took on the 'solider' position with his hands behind his back. He nodded his head, turned quickly and walked away.

Jess felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She watched him leave, walking down the pathway. In that moment she knew in her heart of hearts that if he stopped, that if her turned and called for her, she wouldn't be able to overcome the desire to race into his arms.

She looked up to see that he stopped, he had turned, and that he was calling her name. And she ran, ran up the pathway. She jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, and put her arms around his neck. And she kissed him.

"Hello Jessica."

"Hello Hilary."

"Why did you come back?"

Jess looked deep into his eyes and spoke the sole truth of her heart.

"Because I love you."

_Between two lungs it was released, the breath that captured me, the sigh that blew me forward_ **– Florence + the Machine **

_Fin._

**So I hope you all enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Plz plz review I want to noe that all of you are reading it and have enjoyed it. And stayed tuned to my new Jess/Becker story **_**Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. **_

**Rndm question, for information on a future ,future story, any one who has lived or lives in the u.k. what in your opinion is the boringest or worst city/town to live in there. **

**Another rndm question… I was thinking about making a video, a trailer primeval style, sort of video, on youtube, and I was wondering what trailer should I use and what character, ill take a request and try my hands on it… need something to do. Click the button and add your thoughts **** cheers- Jess **


End file.
